Life's Curveballs
by zweichaos
Summary: Ryo thought everything was going great in his life, until life throws him some curveballs, diagnosed with leukemia can he overcome all the curveballs that comes with this illness at least he has family to help him through the curveballs.


**Zwei: **so here is my new story it is Seiji/Rowen story with family love toward Ryo as he is going through rough time. If any information in regards to medical terms is wrong please let me know as my only source is webmd.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Ronin Warriors including the characters, please don't sue as all my money is tied in student loans.

He stared at nothing, he couldn't believe it his life was just starting and now it seemed like it was the end. Cancer of all things, Leukemia the ALL version, mostly children get it, but it seems he was one of the lucky ones to get at 19. The doctors here in the small town didn't have the facilities to help him, they recommended him to go to Tokyo for treatment. The sooner the better they said and they said no worries it has a high curable rate. But to him the emotions of getting told something like that made it feel like it was the end of the world. He had no living family, he was an orphan all his life sure he had foster families but none really matter, well except one. The last family he live with they were so nice to him and help him cope with his family's murder. He felt so at home with them, he knew he needed to call them, they would help him through this. Dialing the familiar number he waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello, Date-Hashiba residence," came the soft brittish voice that belong to one of his foster fathers.

"Rowen, hi this is Ryo," he answered.

"Ryo, its so good to hear from you, how are you enjoying the mountains? Getting lots of pictures I hope, I know your photography teacher misses your work." Rowen replied.

"I love it hear, uhm listen can I stay with you guys for awhile? I really need yours and Seiji's support right now," Ryo replied closing his eyes hoping to stop the crying spell that was starting.

"Of course Ryo, you know you are always welcome here. What's wrong, do you want me to come and get you, you shouldn't drive if you are upset. And it sounds like you are upset," Rowen asked concerned in his voice.

"Yes, please come and get me, I don't know what to do Rowen, I went to the doctor I wasn't feeling well I thought it was the flu that just wouldn't go away. They did some tests and the results came back today, they say I have leukemia. I don't understand Rowen, I'm so scared I don't know what to do," Ryo cried.

"It's okay Ryo, I'm on my way just stay put, don't worry Seiji and I will help you through this, I'm going to hang up okay so I can concentrate on driving over. Don't do anything just stay put and I'll be there soon. I promise it will be okay." Rowen replied as he was rushing around to get his coat, wallet and keys.

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Bye" Ryo replied. Rowen replied with bye as well before shutting it off. He heard the front door open, his husband Seiji was home.

"Seiji, we need to go get Ryo," Rowen said on his way out the door grabbing his husband's arm.

"Hey wait Rowen, what's wrong," Seiji asked. He was looking forward to a some what quiet evening providing the hospital didn't page either one of them. He followed Rowen to the car and once they were on the road Rowen spoke.

"Ryo, was just diagnosed with leukemia, he got the news today. He's really scared Seiji and he really needs our support right now," Rowen stated.

"Do they know what type he has? What treatment are they recommended?" Seiji asked. He was an oncologist and wanted to know all the information especially since it was concerning someone he consider as a son. They were not allow to adopt but they could be foster parents help children understand the situation they were in. Ryo came to them when he was 12, they were in their late 20's just starting their careers, Rowen was starting his career in being a psychiatrist and Seiji was just starting his residency. Ryo had been through a lot he had gone through 16 different homes everyone claiming he didn't fit in with the family or some of the families were abusing him. It took them a couple of years to get Ryo to trust them and they finally did, and now this.

"Ryo didn't say we will find out more when we get there, I told him to stay put at his house he was in no condition to drive." Rowen replied. The rest of the ride was silent.

**Zwei:** So here is the first chapter. If anyone has any suggestions or constructive criticism I will gladly take it. Also I'm looking for a name or character from another series to be Ryo's oncologist, since Seiji is family and he can't treat Ryo.

**Chaos:** So you actually posted it, haha see I knew once I got you to post one story you will start posting your others. Please review all so Zwei will work on the stories, don't worry I'll make sure she updates regularly. We live together so I can just bug her all the day.

**Zwei:** Like you don't do that now.


End file.
